Does Love conqure all?
by BlueAngel107
Summary: Jess returned home from the musem with Miss Edmund but he's feelling guilty about not letting Leslie come. Leslie is also on the brink of death, but can she survive and tell Jess how she feels? Come and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Thanks for today Miss Edmund, I had a good time." Said Jess. "I'm glad you did, see you on Monday." Miss Edmund started to drive down the dirt road and got on the main road heading home. Jess waved goodbye till he couldn't see her car any more. He smiled as he walked home, replying what had happened today. _"That was the greatest time ever." _

"_No it's not, your greatest time is with Leslie." _A voice said in Jesses mind. Jess suddenly felt guilty. He knew he should have invited Leslie, but he still had feelings for Miss Edmund and wanted to be with her alone. _"I'll just apologize when I see her next time." _Jess got to the front door and walked in. He saw his family seating in the living room, all together. _"What going on?"_ He thought.

"Jess!" Cried his mother. She ran over to him and gave him the biggest hug he had ever had. Tears running down her face and damping his sweatshirt. "Just where were you?" His father, Jack, yelled. Jess stood there in dumb fold. "I told you.." He looked at his mother. Hoping she would remember. He knew she was sleeping but he thought she had heard him ask if he could go to the museum with Miss Edmund.

"We thought you were dead!" Cried Brenda. "Brenda Hush." Jack said. "Dead?" Jess eyes widen, and couldn't believe they would absolutely think he was dead. "What's going on?" He asked. The family stayed quiet for a while and Jess look at each one waiting for an answer. "Your friend Leslie is dead." Jack finally answered.

The words 'Leslie Dead' echoed in Jesses mind. He stood there paralyzed with his mouth hang open, like something just might come out. "_It couldn't…..no it wouldn't be true." _Jess thought. _"It's just not true!"_ Tears formed in his eyes, he hoped, no he begged that it couldn't be true.

"She drowned in a creek this morning." Jack said. "Apparently she tried to swing across on a rope but lost her grip. We think she hit her head." Jesses expression was still the same, but in his eyes were disbelief. "No your lying!" Jess yelled. He backed up. "She's not dead, your lying!" He yelled again. "Jess!" His mother cried, she got up to comfort him. But he already turned around and headed out the door. He ran over to Leslies house, praying she'd be there. He reached the house but what he saw turned him white as snow. Paramedics was lifting a bed into the ambulance, and a small body laying on it with a mask over the mouth, trying to give the person oxygen. The hair that was once golden yellow now was damped with water and blood. If you didn't the person before now you would have thought she had black hair like a Goth. They got her in and Leslie Father came walking behind. Just about as he got in the vehicle he saw Jess standing there with wide eyes and an expression that looked like it was wrenched in pain. He knew what Jess wanted and he didn't have to say anything. He waved to Jess, motioning him to come along too. Jess tried to smile his thanks but it didn't work. He ran over and got in the Ambulance. It was a little crowded but he was small enough to sit in the very back while the Paramedics work on Leslie.

They got to the hospital and they all rushed to the ER. Jess and Mr. Burk followed the doctor until one turned around. "This is as far as you guys can go. We will come back and get you once the surgery is done." "But I need to be with her!" Cried Jess. "She needs me!"

"I'm sorry sir you can't. She needs to go into surgery. I'll come get you after and you could be with her then."

Jess grunted and walked over to the wall and banged his fist against the wall trying not to explode with anger that was forming in his heart. He clenched his fist so hard that blood started to stream down his arm and mingle with his jacket. "Thank you." Mr. Burk said to the Doctor, as he walked towards Jess. The Doctor nodded and went on her way towards the surgery room. Mr. Burk put a hand on Jesses shoulder trying to comfort him the best he can. "Jess…." He started to say. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

Jess turned around and hugged Mr. Burk, with tears rolling down his face. "Let it out Jess." Jess didn't want to cry, especially in a hospital but his heart was breaking and he couldn't stop the pain. Finally he let go of his pride and just let all let loose. He cried like he never cried before. He sobbed and even moaned. Mr. Burk felt Jesses pain and cried along with him, though he just let tears fall. nothing else. Jess needed him to be strong for him, so he just silently cried.

(Ok please send reviews, I need to know if I should continue or not. Please be nice this is my first Fanfiction ever! Hope you guys like it. Enjoy!)


	2. Chapter 2

3 hour later, though it felt longer, the doctors finally got done with the surgery and started to prepare Leslie for a room. They did their best to do what they could for the girl, but now the fight is up to Leslie. While throwing away the gloves and the mask, Doctor Greg grabed his coat and walked his way out the door to see Mr. Burk and Jess.

Jess blinkly opened his eyes, he saw that he sat in a chair with his head on Mr. Burk's shoulder…."_Mr. Burk? Why is he here? Where am I?" _These thoughts stormed through his head as he tried to remember what happened. Suddenly, as if he was striked with lightning, he remembered all that happened and what he was waiting for. With new tears forming at his dried eyes, he lifted his head to stretch the knots out of his neck.

Feeling Jess lifting his head up, Mr. Burk woke up from a dreamless sleep. While stretching his arms and shoulders Mr Burke looked over at Jess and said, "Your awake."

"Yea." Was all that Jess replied with. Rubbing his teary eyes Jess looked up and down the halls to see any doctors around but found none. He saw nurses heading in and out of a few rooms but that was all the activity going on. "Have you heard anything?" Jess asked, turning his head towards Mr. Burk, hoping that something might have happened.

"No." Mr. Burk replied.

Sighing to himself, Jess got up and walked towards the drinking foutain to water his dry throat. While wiping the escaping water drops from his mouth, Jess saw a tall dark haired man with a white suit on walking towards him. Mr. Burk saw the man too, he walked over to Jess and put a hand on his shoulder, gesturing that he's here for him. With each stomp of those white shoes, Jess's heart pounded faster, and faster. The doctor reach the two and scanned them over. With a last glance, the doctor looked down to his chart and read off the names of his chart.

"Are you Leslie Burk's family?"

"Yes, I'm her father and this is her best friend Jess." Mr. Burk said as he straightened up. Jess noded his head and waited for the moment he's been waiting for al day.

"Leslie made it through suregery."

Jess and Mr. Burke sighed with relief, they both smiled and waited for the Doctor to continue.

"She is in a room now, sleeping. Though I advise you not to wake her just yet. Her room number is 405." With that the Doctor smiled at the men and turned to leave but was caught in the arms of Jess.

"Thanks Doc!"

Doctor Greg smiled and patted Jess's back. "Your welcome son." Jess smiled and stepped back to let the doctor go. Mr. Burk and Jess looked at each other and noded, they both turned around and start towards Leslie's room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Merry Christmas everyone! I thought it might be nice to update on a special day. How was your christmas? Mine was a blast! I got a laptop! Yeah so cool! Just add in I'll be updating the story from my very own laptop lol**

**:D I really appriciate the reviews you guys are sending me and I'm trying to think up how to continue the story. Please if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate to message me. Anywas on with the story…**

**Jess POV**:

Walking to Leslie's room was one of the longest and buttersly stomaches I ever got. Just what was I suppose to say to her? How could I tell her that I went out with a teacher and not inviting her? I wanted to be alone with her cause I liked her but after all of this, Im starting to reget it going to the museum. Plus on top of that I have to tell her father that Im the one who caused this?...Finally what seemed like an eternity, Mr Burk and I entered Leslies room. I turned my eyes and I saw a little girl laying on a bed with a bandaged head. Trying to chock back tears, I slowly walked up to Leslie. Seeing her like this was just the heart wretching thing I ever seen. With tears forming in my eyes, I took a hold of one of Leslies hands and held it dearly in mine. I slowly got down on one knee and kissed the back of Leslies hand, "Im so sorry Leslie!" I whispered to her. Tears that were forming on the way to the room were now falling like Niagra Falls. I cried and I cried and I cried. I didn't know what Mr Burk did during this time, cause all I could do was just cry with Leslie's hand on my cheek.

**Mr. Burk POV:**

Jess and I got to Leslie's room, and before I knew it Jess was on his knees crying in my daughters hand. I don't know why he was doing that but I knew they were the best of friends and mabye even more (which I hope won't be for a long time). I heard Jess whisper something but I couldn't make it out, I tried to read his expressions but I couldn't get anything from all his crying. All I couldn't blame him, someone important to him was on the verge of death…death, even the name of it is revolting! Like Jess I took a hold of my daughters hand and stroked the back of it, willing her to get better. With tears forming at my eyes, I tried my best to hold them in but I knew they had to fall. With two of us holding Leslie's hand and crying, I hope Leslie get's enough strength to come back to us.

**Leslie POV:**

Blackness surrounded me, like a blanket covering every possible light. I tried to blink a few times but nothing seemed to work, I even tried pinching myself to see if I was dreaming but nothing would work. Panic started to set in and I didn't know what to do, with blackness surrounding me and what sounded like crying….Wait, crying? Where was I? The sound only became to grow louder and louder until I couldn't bear to cry myself. With tears falling on cheeks I heard what to seemed to be jess's voice. Though it only came as a whispher I could make it out. "Im so sorry Leslie!" the voice seemed to say. I was confused, what was Jess sorry about and why was he crying? With urgency I tried again and again to blink my eyes and pinch my hand. With ever pinch and ever blink a tad of light would seem to come out of nowhere. I tried going faster and of course the light came more and more until in engulfed me. I blinked a few times to adjust to the light I found my eyes were getting heavey and my head started to ache. My hands felt wet and my body fet weary. Suddenly I saw a ceiling or what looked like one, I looked around a what seemed to catch my eyes were my dad and Jess…..Jess! I looked at him and he was passed asleep, I turned my head to find my dad the same way. They were both holding my hand and what seemed like crying, for their eyes were red and puffy. Looking down I saw that I was in a bed, not just any bed but a hospital bed. Fear soared through my body and a pounding headache came following, I moved my hand from Jess's hold and clutched my head to stop the pain. Soon to my surprise and relief, the voice I was longing to hear came to me.

"Leslie?"

**Again please read and review! Hope you enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry all for not writing in a LONG time. This last month (April) has been pretty hectic and also I was having writers block. I still advise all of you if you have any ideas for the story, please tell me. Well on with the story…..**

**P.S. – Sorry if I switch 1****st**** person and 3****rd**** person around.**

"Leslie?"

Blinking my eyelids, I couldn't help but smile when I heard my name coming off his lips. I was still confused on what was happening, but as long as Jess was here I can endure anything.

White ceiling was the first thing that I saw, which is really not comforting in a way because who knows if I had died and gone to heaven. Secondly, the first word, yes word, out of my mouth was, "Jess?" Turning my head to my left I saw Jess sitting, more like sitting in mid air, and smiling that goofy grin I came to love. _What, love? Where did that come from? _Scooting those thoughts to the back of my mind, I smiled at him and laughed, or what tried to be a laugh.

Jess started to tear up, but he kept on smiling. He grab a hold of my hand, which surprised me because boys are suppose to be afraid of girls, and he said, "Your awake."

"Of course I'm a awake, why wouldn't I be? Though I am confused on how I awoke in a weird building instead of my room." I looked around and tried to observe my surroundings.

"You don't remember what happened?" Jess had on a puzzled look. "_What happened?" _I thought to myself. I shook my head to say no, but failed when this sudden sharp pain pounded in my head. Squeaking, and reaching for my head, I froze as my hands grabbed my head but all I felt was bandages.

"Leslie?" Jess said with a concerned voice. "What …..h-happened …..to m-me….. Jess?" Looking at Jess I couldn't but feel pain and scared. I felt like something wrong just happened to me but I couldn't remember. Jess took a hold of my hand again and he looked at me with teary eyes.

"You fell in the creak Les." He managed to croak out.

"What?" H-How?"

"The rope….i-it snapped…..a-and you f-fell." With each word Jess started to cry harder and harder. "Oh Les I thought you were dead!" Jess hung his head and cried his heart out. _"Dead?" _Bits and pieces of the previous day started to come back, me heading out to the forest, me grabbing the rope, and me…..falling. Finally realizing that I had drowned, my thoughts turned back to Jess crying beside me. I sat up, with my head pounding, I wrapped an arm around Jess and started to whisper gently to him.

"It's ok Jess, I'm here, I'm alive, I'm not going anywhere." With tears running down my face I rocked Jess back and forth. I gently brushed my hand through his hair and stroking his cheek, trying to soothe his pain. He stopped shaking but he still had tears running down his face. I placed my hand under his chin and lifted his face for I can see him, I gently rubbed his cheek with my thumb and said, "It's ok Jess."

Jess smiled a little and lifted his hand to grab onto mine that was on his cheek. "I'm sorry, I should have been there….." I silenced with a kiss on the forehead. "Not another word Aarons. What's done is done." Jess looked dazed and a blush started to form on his cheeks. Giggling I asked, "Jess Aarons are you blushing?" Jess blushed even more, "N-no…."

"Jess you are totally lieing." I giggled more as Jess tried to cover his face, but failed to hide his blushing cheeks. With all my giggling I heard another sound coming from my right. My dad lifted his head and saw me sitting up, "Leslie?" I smiled at my dad and said, "Good morning dad." My dad started to cry and he reached over and hugged me. "Oh Leslie I'm so glad your ok." I held onto my dad and he held onto me, with tears running down his face and dappening my shirt. He pulled away, wipping his eyes and smiling at me. Looking at Jess and my Dad, all I could do was just smile and glad to see them again.

**Sorry again for not posting in a long time but I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review! **


End file.
